There is a plethora of devices or tools for dusting items in a room and cleaning a floor, including dusting a floor, and sweeping, or somehow collecting debris, on a floor or flat surface for removal. Most of these tools are limited to a single use, either for off the floor or to use on the floor. They range from inexpensive dusting cloths to expensive powered devices, such as vacuum cleaners.
Dusting around the home, office and car is not a task many, if any, want to do. In fact, most people consider dusting pure drudgery. Dusting takes a lot of time and effort, and this is a chore that has to be done on a regular basis.
Dust is everywhere: on and under furniture, appliances, walls, tops of shelving, light fixtures, window coverings, such as blinds, windowsills, office interiors, car interiors, etc. Dust resides in hard to reach places, including areas we cannot see such as: 1. High places (on top of tall furniture, heating and air conditioning vents, ceiling fans, light fixtures, etc.), 2. Low places (floors, underneath furniture and refrigerators, lower shelves, etc.) and 3. Behind furniture, appliances, shelves, office equipment, and many other objects that are difficult to move.
Most dusting tools either cannot reach the many places dust collects and/or do not have bendable cleaning heads which retain their bent shape for cleaning selected areas, or are too small to clean large surface areas quickly.
Because dusting is a task people don't like doing, dusting usually doesn't occur as frequently as it should.
Many people have dust allergies, making the existence of dust in their homes, offices and cars not only a cleanliness matter, but an important health issue.